1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for effecting alternative port recovery mechanisms without significantly impacting an entire computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk drives and modern devices such as Solid State Devices (SSDs) and other storage mediums; these drives and other devices can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment. As the sheer volume of data in today's information-based society continues to increase, so too does the demands placed on data transfer infrastructures such as fibre channel cabling and other data communications mechanisms.